The present invention relates to bulk product trailer bodies such as pulled by semi trucks on roadways for high capacity transport of bulk product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a new design of an edge support for the lid opening of a bulk trailer or truck body.
Bulk bodies, also called bulk feed bodies, are well known and widely used to transport a wide variety of bulk products. The trailer bodies are pulled by a truck cab, tractor or semi, such as an "18 wheel" configuration. Bulk bodies may also be mounted on a straight truck. For instance, bulk grain products such as livestock feed may be carried by the bulk body from a silo or other source to an appropriate discharge location. The bulk bodies typically range in length from 12 to 42 feet.
The bulk body includes one or more large enclosures having a lid opening in the top. A closable discharge opening may be included in the bottom of the enclosure. The enclosure is primarily made from sheet metal walls which may be welded together. The sheet metal walls may or may not be welded to a stronger frame structure. Manufacture of the bulk bodies should be made as simple as possible to reduce the cost of the bulk body. The bulk body should be lightweight to reduce transportation costs.
The bulk body should be easily cleaned, both on the inside and the outside, to provide a pleasing physical appearance. Easy cleaning of the bulk body is also important for sanitation purposes, particulary when handling feed or other products that may rot, decay or spoil due to bacteria.
The lid opening is inherently the weakest part of the bulk body, because the sheet metal walls do not extend across the lid opening. As the truck or semi-tractor bulk goes over bumps or undulations in the road, the bulk body is twisted. The twisting strain is transferred to and concentrated at the open edge of the lid opening. The stronger a lid opening is made, the more the bulk body is able to resist the strain of twisting during use.
The bulk body should be made to resist corrosion or wear over time, such that the initial strength and cleanliness of the bulk body is not lost.